Electrical power cables are provided to extend into a well for providing power to actuate various downhole electrical equipment such as pumps. Because of the installation of the various equipment in the well the cable must be installed in segmented lengths. Various types of cable feedthroughs have been provided in the past and the electrical connections have included various types of splice connections or pin and socket type connections. However, the environmental conditions encountered in a well installation subject the cable connections to unusual electrical and mechanical difficulties. The downhole environment includes adverse temperature, pressure, and hydrostatic shock conditions. The present invention is directed to an electrical power feedthrough connection for supporting and sealing a well electrical cable which provides a good electrical connection, increased sealing characteristics and a strong mechanical connection for removing any shock and/or load of the cable from the cable connection.